


how hard is it to trust?

by nixyerwicks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixyerwicks/pseuds/nixyerwicks
Summary: annie leonhart returns from living in Russia for the first time since elementary school with some unexpected burdens, and the perfect student-athlete, mikasa ackerman, has a massive crush. will mikasa be able to understand what annie's gone through and form a relationship with her despite having led a near perfect life? also all pairings besides mikasa/annie are super minor
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	how hard is it to trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikasa returns to school for the year, but there's a familiar face she hasn't seen in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for so long !! i had college shit but now im done so i edited this chapter and plan to work on the rest of the story soon and hopefully release chapters somewhat consistently :)

“Hey, Mikasa!”

Mikasa turned her head to see Eren and Armin running towards her. She got up from her waiting spot, which was a bench outside of the school. It was their first day of their junior year at Trost High School. Per usual, Mikasa walked to school and waited for Eren and Armin to show up in Eren’s car. The boys had brought the three of them iced coffees for the first day of school, and Mikasa graciously took one. 

“Thanks, guys.” said Mikasa, smiling. She didn’t really need the caffeine, since she was already a morning person, but it definitely helped a bit. 

“What’s your homeroom?” asked Eren, a little too enthusiastic for it being so early in the morning. “Armin and I are stuck with Mr. Bozado. That guy’s nuts. He always bites his damn tongue.”

“I have Mr Smith first”, stated Mikasa. Mr Smith was well liked among the students, and Mikasa knew him because he was currently dating her cousin, Levi. 

“Hey, he’s alright. He probably won’t make you throw away your drink at least.” smiled Armin. 

The bell rang, and Mikasa said her goodbyes to the boys. She headed down the history wing to Mr. Smith’s room, sat down, and pulled out her phone. She already knew everyone in their grade anyway, and if Eren and Armin weren’t in her homeroom, she wasn’t interested in talking to anyone else. She sat in silence, engrossed in her twitter for a while until the bell rang. Everyone looked up as Mr. Smith walked into the classroom. The man had a presence about him that just made everyone respect him immensely. 

“Good morning, all. I know most of you from previous years, but if you don’t know me, my name is Erwin Smith. Mr. Smith will do. Normally I’d start off with a personal introduction, but today we have a new student that I’d rather introduce.”

“New student?” whispered someone behind Mikasa, and everyone began scanning the room to try and see who it was. Mikasa herself was curious to see who this new student was. It seemed like forever since a new student had come to their school. At least, since one that Mikasa knew about had arrived. 

A blonde girl rose from her seat in the back and walked up to the front of the class. Mikasa knew she recognized her, but couldn’t figure out from where. “Ms Leonhart, would you introduce yourself?” said Mr. Smith. Leonhart? Mikasa recognized that name and immediately knew who this “new” student was.

The girl looked around apathetically, locking glances with Mikasa for a moment, before she looked away. “I’m Annie. I’m a senior.” she said. Mr. Smith looked like he was waiting for more. “Why don’t you tell them where you came from,” he prompted. She glanced at him and then back at the room with the most careless expression Mikasa had ever seen before. 

“I moved to Russia in elementary school, if you knew me. So now I’m back from Russia,” she said as if it was common knowledge. Mr. Smith clearly was waiting for more, but quickly realized she wasn’t going to say any more. 

“Thank you, Annie. You can return to your seat now.” Annie started walking back to her seat with no acknowledgement of anyone around her. Once she sat down, she pulled her hood up, shielding her face from all the curious students. Mikasa quickly realized she was a very different person than the shy girl Mikasa had known her as before. Of course, Mikasa never forgot about Annie after she moved away. Annie always used to bully Mikasa for no reason, even though the two weren’t even in the same grade. She used to get angry at Mikasa whenever she was nice to her, or tried to offer to play with her. Annie also would get unreasonably mad whenever Eren was a little shit to Mikasa. Of course they were kids, so he was just being an idiot, but Annie always seemed to notice and would hit him and get in trouble for it. Mikasa always wondered what her deal was. Sometimes, she would show up to school and not say a single word to anyone, and would keep to herself the whole day. Mikasa noted that on these days she would always wear the same hoodie. Now, the girl was in front of her, and she looked completely the same, but also completely different. She had the same exact hair as she had when she was young, except her bangs were a bit longer now. She was still wearing it in that bun. Her eyes were that same icy blue, but Mikasa noticed how they no longer shone like they used to when she was a kid. They looked sullen and apathetic, now, and were lidded. Her face had sharpened out as well, exaggerating the features that were already noticeable, like her sharp chin, jaw, and nose. She used to get made fun of for her nose, Mikasa remembered. Once Mikasa tried to help her when some kids were making fun of her nose, but she got mad and told Mikasa to leave her alone and that she didn’t need help. So Mikasa left her alone.

Mikasa didn’t even realize that this whole time that she had been having a little memory refreshing session that she had been staring at Annie. But as soon as Annie looked over at her, Mikasa looked away. Was she blushing? Did Annie notice? Did it matter? She had no idea what was going on. So she sat through the rest of class trying not to seem weird. 

Once it was lunch, Mikasa felt like she could relax a bit. Annie had an unreasonable amount of classes with her for being a year ahead of her. Although, Mikasa was taking all honors classes that were mostly seniors anyway, so it wasn’t that weird. Once she stepped into the cafeteria, she saw Eren waving her over to a table where he and Armin were sitting, along with Jean, Sasha, and Connie. She sat down gingerly next to Eren and pulled out her lunch. “Mikasa, did anything interesting happen to you today?” asked Armin once everyone had quieted down for a moment. 

“Oh. Well. Do you guys remember Annie from elementary school?”

Eren furrowed his brows. “Annie like the one that kept bullying you?”

Mikasa sighed. “Yes, Eren, that Annie.”

“Wait, didn’t she move to like Russia?” interjected Sasha.

“Yeah, she did. Anyway, she’s back, and she’s in my homeroom.”

“Did she say anything to you?” scowled Eren. “‘Cause if she did, I’ll beat her up.”

Jean laughed loudly. “Eren, everyone knows she would beat your ass. You don’t stand a chance against her. She used to do all that martial arts shit or whatever so you got no shot.”

Eren began to say something as a retort, but Mikasa stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He sat back down, still clearly angry,

“Eren, it’s fine. She didn’t say anything to me. Or to anyone, for that matter. She barely said anything at all when Mr. Smith asked her to introduce herself.”

Eren mumbled something about Annie, but Mikasa wasn’t paying attention. She had just caught sight of Annie’s hair walking towards a table. She sat down next to Reiner, who was sitting with Bertholdt, Ymir, and Historia. Mikasa was always a bit surprised at Historia’s willingness to hang out with Ymir’s friends, but she seemed to be enjoying herself. Mikasa watched as Ymir made some snarky comment to Annie, and she watched as Annie’s face darkened and she moved towards Ymir, likely to hurt her. She decided not to at the last minute, though. Mikasa’s stomach fluttered when Annie had stood up to Ymir. What even was this, anyway? She barely even knew Annie, so why was she so invested in her?

“...Mikasa! Earth to Mikasa!!” said Eren, shaking her shoulder to get her attention. Mikasa suddenly snapped back to the people around her and, shaking her head, said, “What? I wasn’t listening.”

Armin gave her one of his looks, the kind where you can tell he sees right through you. It gave Mikasa chills. “I was saying that I bet you could beat her in a fight. You could probably throw Reiner, honestly.”

Mikasa shook her head. “I may be strong, but I don’t have any martial arts training. She probably has been taught how to overpower people that are objectively stronger than she is.”

Eren sighed. “Yeah, ok, whatever. I’d still like to see it though.”

Mikasa shrugged. “Maybe it’ll happen one day. I guess we’ll just have to see.”

The bell rang immediately after she said that, so the group of them got up and started walking to their next classes. Mikasa had her next class with Armin, so they walked in together and sat down next to each other. Armin still had that look on his face.

“Mikasa… Are you alright?” asked Armin, clearly trying to figure out what was going on in her head without prying. 

“I’m fine. Just a little surprised, that’s all.”

Armin took that as an answer, and he didn’t pry any more. The rest of the day went by quickly, and Mikasa walked home after school had ended. She didn’t see Annie for the rest of the day. Once she got home, she went to her room and plopped down on her bed. Of course, her thoughts went to Annie again. Mikasa had never dated anyone, so she began to wonder if that was what this feeling was. She once had feelings for Eren like that, but that was when they were a lot younger. She tried to imagine what it would be like to be intimate with Annie, how soft her hands would be, how she would be so much smaller than Mikasa, how she would look with her hair down. She imagined kissing her, feeling her small hands come up to cup her face and run through her hair. 

Mikasa didn’t even realize she had been completely zoned out until she heard her phone buzz, which brought her back to reality. That was definitely gay, right? Was Mikasa gay? Is Annie gay? She thought about who she could ask about Annie’s sexuality without it being weird, since the girl didn’t have many close friends. Then, it hit her. Ymir. Ymir was also a lesbian and had kept in contact with Annie when she was living in Russia. Mikasa thought Ymir might judge her a bit, but she would probably be willing to help her, at least in return for something. Mikasa decided Ymir was probably her best bet to get to know about Annie. Mikasa quickly texted Historia, one of Mikasa’s close friends as well as Ymir’s girlfriend, to find a way to contact Ymir. Within moments, Historia responded with Ymir’s Instagram. Mikasa rarely used Instagram, but she did have an account and know how to message people, so she headed over to the app and went to her messages with Ymir. She typed and retyped her message about 83 times before finally just sending it.

mikasaackerman: Hey, Ymir. Can you help me out with something? Historia gave me your account.

_pussyslayer69_ymir: yeah sure whats up

mikasaackerman: Well I know you were in touch with Annie Leonhart while she was in Russia, and I was wondering if you could help me talk to her and get to know her a little better.

_pussyslayer69_ymir: i mean yeah i can but like why

mikasaackerman: Well I mean I was just curious and wanted to know about her. I think she’s cool and I would like to be friends with her. 

_pussyslayer69_ymir: are you sure you arent in love with her

mikasaackerman: No, I am not in love with her. She may be attractive but that’s all.

_pussyslayer69_ymir: yeah ok mikasa i know you have a crush on her just admit it i can help u i am the ceo of lesbians

mikasaackerman: fine. I may perhaps have a crush on her. But please don’t tell anyone. I don’t even know what my sexuality is yet.

_pussyslayer69_ymir: i knew it also lucky u because annie is also gay as hell and like ur hot so shes dumb if shes not attracted to u

mikasaackerman: Ok, well now that we’ve established that, can you help me talk to her?

_pussyslayer69_ymir: yeah fine ok uhhh lemme think

_pussyslayer69_ymir: so what are u looking to get out of talking to her like do u want to date her or do u want to fuck or what

mikasaackerman: Well, I guess the end goal would be to have a relationship with her.

_pussyslayer69_ymir: ok well beware going into this that shes kinda terrible at commitment and trust and shit so she might not be ready for that but shell definitely be down to fuck

_pussyslayer69_ymir: ok ok ok i have an idea so historia and i were gonna hang out this weekend and like drink and shit and i think i can invite u and annie and since i only have my room and a guest room u guys would have to share a bed and if u dress sexy she might do something and if she doesnt shell at least be thinking about doing something

mikasaackerman: Ok, so what should I wear?

_pussyslayer69_ymir: wear like sexy panties and like a lacy bra or something and when we sleep just take off ur clothes and sleep in underwear

mikasaackerman: Ok, fine. Update me.

_pussyslayer69_ymir: ok cool good luck with annie

Mikasa read Ymir’s message and closed out of the app. Fuck. Ok, now someone knew. Should she have trusted Ymir with that? Probably not. But she couldn’t take it back now. Mikasa put her phone aside and decided to distract herself with homework. Fuck high school teachers and their need to assign copious amounts of homework on the first day of school.


End file.
